


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Okidokibucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okidokibucky/pseuds/Okidokibucky
Summary: Reader joins the Avengers for a beer fulled game of Seven Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle. Feelings and smut ensue, much to Sam's disgust.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Actually really love this one, might possibly be a part two one day, or might just do a side along piece. Hope you enjoy you filthy animals ;)

“Ew! No, no I am _not_  going in there with my _brother!”_  Standing up from the circle of friends you found yourself in, you plonked yourself down on the sofa out the way.

“I gotta agree,” Sam started as he stood up “Out of everyone here, Y/N is the _last_ person that I want to play seven minutes in heaven with.” 

Nodding gratefully you tipped your bottle of beer to your brother. “See? It’s incest Tony -”

“Yeah but you’re not _blood_  related are you?” Technically you weren’t, Sam’s mom adopted you when you were 4 so having Sam as a brother is all you ever really knew. “Well no, but he’s still my brother Tony!” You huffed, taking a swig of your beer. “That’s like me saying you go in there with Vision!”

Everyone chuckled and turned towards you, “How is that the same again?” Natasha smirked.

Blushing red as you sat up a bit, you wondered why you even said anything. “Cause, well. Like…. _You know.”_ You huffed, throwing your hands around at Tony.

“No I don’t know. Explain.” Tony chuckled at your antics. Making your way back over to the circle you plonked yourself down between Thor and Wanda. “Didn’t Tony kinda accidentally create Vision?” Glancing around to check everyone was following you continued, your face just growing hotter “So isn’t Tony sort of like Visions dad? Cause then that would be just as weird as going in that cupboard with Sam.”

Being the sister to Sam Wilson came with its perks. You were invited to the parties and to hang out at the Avengers compound an awful lot now that everything had settled down between Steve and Tony, which meant that you’d quickly became friends with the heroes of earth. Which is exactly why you were stuck sat in a circle with a handful of Avengers playing a hybrid game of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven.

Rules were that everyone takes turns spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go in the closet for seven minutes with the spinner; another drunken idea of Tony’s.

“I guess so then…Yeah…”Tony murmured into his scotch glass. “Why are we even playing this game again?”

“I believe it was your idea Mr Stark.” Vision spoke from the window. Yawning you downed the rest of your bottle and held your hands  up. “Well I’m beat, so I’m gonna just head home.”

“Aww come on Y/N we were just coming in to join in the fun.” Leaning back onto your elbows you watched as Clint, Steve and Bucky opened some beers. “You missed Tony making out with his greatest love.” Steve and Bucky sat either side of you. 

“Who? Pepper?” Steve answered.

Snorting you shook your head, “No birdbrain the mirror.”

Steve chuckled into his beer. “You heading home already doll?” 

Feeling your face grow warm you willed it to not turn red as you turned to face Bucky. “Might just hang around now you two have decided to show up.” Flashing him a smile you tried to ignore the way your stomach knotted up whenever he was around, especially since you knew Sam was sat opposite watching you.

“We’re even!” Tony proclaimed, shoving Vision into a sitting position next to Natasha. “The game is back on, we’re even so we’re playing.” Collective groans rang out as the two super soldiers looked at you confused.

“We’re playing spin-the-bottle-slash-seven-minutes-in-heaven.” Tony was positioning the bottle _just_ right as you explained the rules to the two newcomers. “So you just, what…Kiss?” Steve asked with the innocence of a child.

“Yeah,” You chuckled, “or you don’t have to if you don’t want to. The rules are that whatever happens in the closet stay in the closet.” Your eyes flicked over to Bucky who was staring at the label on his bottle. “We don’t have to play, we can go watch a film.” Speaking quietly so no one would hear, you watched him weigh up his options before glancing beyond you at Steve.

His eyes fell to yours, “We’ll stay and play, could be fun.” He whispered back, a small smile on his handsome face.

Nodding you turned to watch Wanda spin the bottle first. You’d hoped that Bucky would want to watch a film, as the bottle began to slow down you panicked at the thought of having to sit amongst everyone while Bucky went into the cupboard with someone else.

_Is that why he wanted to stay and play the game over watching a film with you?_

The bottle spun to a stop on Bruce. Wanda smiled and stood up with Bruce, both of them ignoring the catcalls as she pecked Vision on the cheek on the way past.

“Why are we playing this game again?” Vision mumbled, his eyes trained on the closet door. 

“Seeee you do sound like your Dad.” You giggled with everyone at his jealousy. The seven minutes passed quickly with Tony moaning at how boring it was waiting, while Sam sassed him back over how it was his idea to play in the first place.

Eventually they emerged, looking just as tidy and proper as they did going in. It was no surprise really, Wanda was loved up with Vision while Bruce was pining over Natasha from afar.

“Come on Capsicle spin the magic bottle and who knows, you might get lucky.” Tony watched with interest as Steve leaned over to spin the bottle, being careful not to spill his beer. “Yeah, or I could end up in there with you.”

You weren’t really paying much attention to the spinning bottle. You’d saved a funny dog video on your phone that you wanted to show Bucky, you cried with laughter the first time you watched a husky laying in a bath arguing with his human over wanting a bath. Clutching your phone tightly with laughter you hand’t even noticed that Bucky’s fists were clenched tightly, or that the bottle had stopped spinning.

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N?” Clint called from across the way, causing you to snap your head over to him. “Roll call.” He mimed, using his bottle to point to the spinner.

It was pointing at you. You were so caught up in the video that you didn’t even notice it stop or who had spun it, until Steve stood up from beside you. Smiling down at you he offered his hand “We don’t have to do anything, right?” 

You smiled hesitantly, before taking his hand “Right.”

You chanced a glance back over your shoulder at Bucky, who was sat clenching his fists and staring vehemently at the floor in front of him.

“Hey you better not feel up my sister!” Sam shouted as you stepped into the closet and closed the door.

It wasn’t the biggest closet in the compound, and considering that Steve was a pretty big bloke you were stood pretty darn close. You were nervous, Steve was one of your best friends and even though he was handsome, you didn’t really want to make out with him.

Sensing your nerves Steve placed a hand on your shoulder, “Wanna just sit and talk?” Glancing up at him to see if he was sure you nodded your head quickly, sitting down on the stone floor next to each other.

Pointing at a mop you giggled nervously, “You’d think Tony would offer a better cupboard for people to make out in.”

He hummed, fiddling with his skin around his nails. “Y/N…”

You turned your head to face him and could just make out the nervous look on his face from the dim light. _Oh god he’s gonna profess his love or something. Shit, how on earth do you turn down Captain America? ‘Hey sorry champ but I’m kinda falling for your best friend’? Yeah that should go down a treat!_

His eyebrows furrowed as you squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

“What do you think of Bucky?” Glancing up at the super soldier your face must have given you away, his laughter echoed in the tiny cupboard with a grin on his face. “Bucky’s…” Pausing you willed words to come to you, any at all, but all you could think of was the cheesy ones. _Bucky’s so lovely and kind and caring and his laugh makes me all warm and fuzzy and I think I’m in love with him._   _What do you think of Bucky, Captain Rogers?_

“Bucky’s the best really.” You cringed at how corny it sounded to yourself, “I-I mean, he’s so nice and funny and kind and -”

“You like him.” He finished for you, looking down at you with a kind face.

You let your head drop back against the wall, slowly turning to face the man next to you and sighing. “Yeah.”

Steve studied your face a bit longer and nodded to himself “Please don’t tell him.” You whispered, fear taking over you as Steve nodded along, seemingly lost in his thoughts. “I just don’t want to lose him so it’s better this way.” You explained, pulling your legs to your chest. “I don’t think I could bear it if I ruined everything.”

“You won’t ruin everything,” You felt a hand rest on your knee “You might even be pleasantly surprised.”

He had this knowing look on his face that made you wonder why he brought the situation up. Just as you were about to ask more, the door swung open to reveal Tony.

“What are you doing down there?” 

Clint chuckled from somewhere, “They doing the horizontal tango? I knew - _OW!”_

Blushing a little at Clint’s insinuation you stood up quickly, Steve beside you as you walked back to your seat next to Bucky. Sam’s eyes flicked between you and Steve, “Show me your neck.” 

You scoffed at your brother, “Sam I _don’t_ have any hickies okay? We _talked.”_ Sam narrowed his eyes between the two of you as you glanced over at a tense Bucky. 

“You ok?” You whispered, knocking your knee into his. He didn’t meet your eyes but nodded silently. 

You frowned as Steve nudged you, “It’s your turn to spin the bottle.”

Spinning the bottle quickly you turned back to Bucky, “Do you wanna go watch that film now?” You watched him stare at the bottle, your eyes never leaving his face.

“I think you’re stuck with me,” He mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Well you know you’re my favourite person to get stuck with Buck.” Smiling you stood up, not realising what he meant. The bottle had landed on Bucky, you were going to play seven minutes in heaven with _Bucky._  

You panicked as he stood up from his spot and looked at you, panic fliting across his face. “You don’t have to go in with me if you don’t -”

Grabbing his hand in yours you pulled him towards the cupboard, your whole body trembling with nerves. “Don’t feel up my sister Barnes!” Flipping the bird over your shoulder you slammed the door shut and plunged the two of you into darkness.

It didn’t take long for your eyes to adjust, Bucky looked just as nervous as you felt. “Sorry, there’s not much room.” You apologised, wriggling a little so your back wasn’t pressed against the hoover.

“Here,” Bucky pulled you forward so you were flush against his front, his hands resting lightly on your hips. “This cupboards too small.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his whining, “I think that’s kinda the whole point Buck.” He hummed in response and mumbled “I’m not complaining.”

A blush crept over your face as you brought your hands up to rest lightly on his grey t shirt. “So how come you didn’t want to watch the movie? I didn’t really think this game would be your thing.”

You felt him shrug, “I guess I was hoping that I’d end up in the cupboard for seven minutes with a pretty dame.” Hearing the smile in his voice you giggled, glad that the bad mood he was in earlier had passed. 

“And instead you wound up in here with me,” You sighed dramatically “Sorry to burst your dream. There’s always your spin though.”

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, “Guess I just gotta hope I end up here again.” You giggled at the banter, “Yeah just with someone you actually want to be stuck in a cupboard with next time.”

“Who said I’m not now?” He whispered and you felt like you couldn’t breath.

The tension was palpable between the two of you and your mind was working overtime to figure out if you’d misheard him. You felt a small squeeze on your hips as you jolted your head up to look at him, his hands flattening out and working their way around your back. 

Your breathing hitched as he lowered his face towards yours, his eyes dropping to look at your tongue darting out to wet your lips. _This is it,_ you thought, “Y/N” he mumbled against your lips, barely touching.

With a flash of light your moment was stolen. You both blinked and looked to see Stark standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face. “Cosy are we?” Dropping his hands from your waist Bucky stormed out of the cupboard past Stark. “Did I interrupt something?” You sent him a scowl, just as annoyed as Bucky was that your moment was cruelly taken away from you. 

Wandering back over to the circle you sent a questioning look to Steve, noticing that Bucky hadn’t rejoined the group. He shrugged, and gestured for you to go after him.

“I _know_ you weren’t getting cosy with full metal -”

“Can it, Sam.” You bit back, ignoring his whinging as you left to find Bucky. Your heart was still hammering in your chest as you thought about it, you’d been so _close_  to kissing Bucky. And he had been the one to initiate it! _He feels the same_  you thought, wandering down the corridor towards his room. _He likes me too._

You tapped gently on his bedroom door before making your way inside. “Bucky?” The lights were off, and you could just make out a figure sat on the bed. “Bucky are you okay? You weren’t there when-”

Hearing movement you stopped as he made to move in front of you, one hand resting on your waist and the other to the back of your head. “Do you trust me?” He mumbled, pulling you further into him. 

Nodding once his eyes searched yours for any hint of a lie before connecting his lips to yours. Pressing your body further into his you deepened the kiss and wound your fingers into his hair, tugging lightly. He moaned into your mouth as his hand flattened against your back and pulled you impossibly closer. Working his fingers under your top you felt the cool metal of his hand seer your skin as you both stumbled around. 

It was a battle of teeth and tongues as the back of your legs hit the bed, both of you tumbling onto the soft sheets below. Scrambling up the bed he broke away to leave open mouthed kisses along your jaw, working his way down your neck. Gasping for breath you rubbed your legs together as you felt the familiar heat pool. “ _Buck…”_ You moaned as his teeth nipped at your ear, his hands working their way under your top and to your bra. 

He stopped for a moment and froze, his eyes snapping to yours as he pulled back a bit. “Do…” He paused, watching you furrow your brows. “Do you want this?” He asked awkwardly, his body shaking above you. Nodding you felt a slow smile on your face, not really believing what was happening. “I know that I want you Buck.” You whispered, feeling yourself grow hot. With one last search with his eyes, he attacked your lips fervently once more

Fumbling with his belt you heard him take a sharp intake of breath, before letting out a deep throaty groan. Throwing it aside you made to undo his buttons as he pulled your t-shirt over your head. He let out a moan as he quickly buried himself between your breasts, his hot breath sending you into overdrive. You bucked up into him instinctively when you felt something hard press against your groin, returning the favour he pushed back, rolling his hips a little into yours. Pushing his jeans down he expertly kicked them off, as his fingers made quick work of the zip on your skirt. “We won’t be needing _that.”_ He chuckled, throwing it over his shoulder.

You wished silently that you’d wore sexier underwear, something lacy and revealing instead of the boring white bra and puppy knickers. Your hands ran up the expanse of his back, feeling every scar on your travels and committing them to memory. He rested his chin on your chest and chuckled, “I haven’t done this in a while…” He trailed off, hooking a finger underneath your bra strap and watching it fall off your shoulder as the nerves came through his voice “So I might not -”

You panicked then as you placed your hands on his shoulders. “We don’t have to do any-”

He cut you off with a quick kiss to your lips. “Does it look like I don’t want to do anything doll?” He mumbled into your mouth, you answered him with another kiss, this one deep and forceful. “I’m just not well versed in modern underwear…” He breathed against your lips, his long hair falling on your shoulders.

You smirked and pushed him back between your breasts, “They’re not that different Serge.” Arching your back as he moaned at the new nickname, you felt him fumbling with the clips holding your bra in place. Your hands tangled in his hair as he breathed out against your skin, “ _Fuck it,”_ and you felt him rip your bra off before discarding it on the floor.

You watching him as he pulled back and marvel at you beneath him. “You’re beautiful doll,” You squirmed impatiently against him, your whines enough to send him over the edge. He bit his lip before attaching himself to your nipple, his metal hand expertly rubbing the other. 

Squeezing your eyes shut you didn’t ever want this to end. His tongue swirled around, making it hard and pointed in his mouth before switching to the other one. 

“Bucky let me -” You whined before being shut off with a hand to the mouth, his kisses working their way south. His lips hovered near the top of your knickers before dipping to your inner thighs, sucking gently and leaving hickies higher and higher before working back to the top of your panty line. 

Your breathing erratic you gazed down at him, his fingers gently pushing your panties down your legs and onto the floor behind him as his tongue began to work its way down your slit.

You moaned loudly and fisted the sheets, your hips bucking up into his mouth, begging for more. You could feel his stubble rubbing against your delicate skin and your hands wound themselves around his hair, pushing him further down.

“You taste so _good_  doll…” He trailed off, your mind whirring at the waves of pleasure. “Bucky I need _you.”_ You pleaded, feeling yourself grow closer and closer to the edge. You all but cried out when he worked one of his metal fingers in you, the coldness of the metal doing sinful things to your insides. Placing another inside you could feel the plates in his fingertips vibrating with the movement as he moved them in and out. “ _Serge!”_  Pushing him away as he sucked on your clit, you pulled him up the bed and pushed his boxers down impatiently, watching as he rubbed his length along your slit. 

Your eyes widened at the size, your legs shaking as he positioned himself at your entrance. Pushing yourself towards him he gripped your leg around his waist and pushed himself in gently, working you slowly as you adjusted to his length. You pulled yourself forward to kiss him, pouring every emotion into it as he began to pick up the pace, feeling you pushing back to meet him with every thrust. You felt him squeeze your clit between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it  as he rolled his hips into yours creating a sweet kind of friction.

“ _God_  I’ve missed this,” He breathed into you. “I’ve missed _you.”_ He whined, squeezing his eyes shut every now and then. You groaned as he hit your sweet spot, “I’ve missed you too Buck.” You breathed, knowing that neither of you made any sense, but all the sense in the world at the same time.

His thrusts began to come quicker and harder now as he hit your spot every time. “ _Shit Buck, I’m gonna…”_ You could feel it building inside you as his fingers worked overtime on your clit, rubbing it to match the speed of his hips. 

He leaned his head down next to your ear, “ _Cum on me doll.”_  With those words you found yourself tumbling over the edge, your nails scratching into Bucky’s skin as he kept the rhythm up perfectly. He watched as you came apart under him, moaning his name like a mantra as he felt himself grow closer to his release.

He stooped down to your ear again, his breathing tickling your ear as you panted from your orgasm. “I’m gonna make you cum again, but only when I say when, okay doll?” Pulling back you watched him lean back onto his knees and pull your hips forward, your breasts bouncing as he did so.

“ _Yeah,”_ You breathed out, watching the concentration on his face.

“Yeah _what?”_  He groaned, hovering over you again as he pushed your legs further apart. Your eyes closed and your back arched as his metal hand began playing with your clit, the temperature difference doing sinful things. “Yes _Serge,”_ You moaned as his thrusts began to grow lazy and sporadic, his fingers working you up again.

Pulling backwards he sat up on his hind legs as you wrapped yours around him instinctively, never breaking the flow. His blue eyes were blown with lust as he perched on the edge of the bed, you bouncing on his lap. He thrusted deeper and harder than he had before, forcing you to reach your peak quicker.

“Not until I say,” He panted, rolling your clit tortuously slow, his eyes flickering shut.

“ _Bucky I_ need _to -”_  You moaned as his eyes found yours, his chin jerking upwards a little.

“Need to what?” He breathed, his teeth capturing your nipple. “Tell me.” He moaned, his breathing getting harder.

Realising you were near the end you pulled your hands through his hair and pulled him up to look at you. Bouncing on him you bit your lip and gave your best moan, “I need to cum on you, _Serge.”_

You felt his hips give one last hard thrust before he pushed on your clit just right, sending you both toppling over the edge. Your fingers pulled against his hair as he buried his face in your chest, pulling you closer to him as your walls clenched around him. You could feel him empty himself inside you as he moaned loudly, your own moans of pleasure mingling with his as his hips rolled lazily against yours.

He placed a sloppy kiss against your chest as your walls continued to spasm around him, both of you breathing heavy as you came down from your high.

He peeked up at you from his spot, a lazy grin on his face as you both fell back onto the bed, a tangled mess of limbs. You adjusted yourself so you were laying across his chest, your head resting in the crook of his arm. “That was…” He trailed off, his eyes searching for yours.

You grinned back at him and placed a deep kiss on his lips. “Tiring.” You finished for him, falling back into his embrace.

He chuckled, your whole body shaking with the movement. “So no round two then?” 

“Oh yeah,” You smirked, your fingers tracing patterns on his chest. “I’ve gotta get you back for those _hickies.”_

* * *

 

“Where’d you two wander off to last night?” 

You’d both spent the night exploring the others body, leaving marks along the way and eventually falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. You’d both hoped that everyone would still be in training and wouldn’t see you sneaking food back into Bucky’s room.

Dropping the bag of popcorn as you both turned to see Sam, Steve, Tony and Natasha standing in the entrance of the kitchen. You glanced up at Bucky and panicked at getting caught in so little clothing, you were wearing nothing more than panties and his t-shirt while he was stood in boxers and a shirt. 

You could feel a blush as Steve and Natasha smirked at you both, knowing full well where you’d both wandered off to while Tony was busy wiggling his eyebrows.

You looked between Sam and Bucky, “Is that a hickey?” He pointed, his eyebrows rising “On your _thigh?!”_

Grabbing the popcorn you pulled a proud looking Bucky forward and raced past your friends. “You should see where _I’ve_  got some.” Bucky teased as you raced past, the two of you laughing at your brothers sounds of disgust.


End file.
